Tomb Keeper and the Dragon
by SoraHawk
Summary: ygohp crossover. Hogwarts will eventually come into the story. No good at summaries you'll just have to read to find out. R&R please!
1. prologue

This is my first story. A Yugioh/ Harry Potter crossover. Feel free to flame me if you don't like it. I'd like to think it's an original idea, I haven't seen another quite like it. I just thought I'd like to toss this out. It's just a short prologue. Read and Review please!  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura   
  
Ryou = Bakura  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.   
  
//Bakura - Ryou//  
  
\\Ryou - Bakura\\  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
A cloaked form stepped out of the shadows of Knockturn Alley. A look of sadistic glee covered it's face. //Well that was fun!// He chortled.  
  
\\I still say summoning our Man Eater Bug on them was a bit too much\\ A softer, slightly accented voice answered.   
  
//They shouldn't have tried to rob us then// Bakura announced gleefully as he relinquished his hold back to his Hikari.  
  
Ryou pushed back the heavy hood of his cloak with an exasperated sigh. \\Honestly Yami, you're going to get me in trouble one of these days.\\  
  
//When have I ever got you into trouble?//  
  
\\Do you really want me to answer that?\\  
  
//...Probably not// He growled. //I noticed an ice ream shop around here somewhere, Floatsomething, or whatever it's called. What's so funny?//  
  
\\I believe it was called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor\\ He snickered. \\Ah, and here it is.\\  
  
//Only you would be able to remember a stupid name like that.//  
  
Ryou grinned, \\Should I be insulted?\\  
  
//Just shut up and eat.// Bakura grumped.  
  
Ryou chuckled as he bought his very tasty ice cream, courtesy or Yami Bakura's impressive thieving skills, and found a place to sit. He watched with interest as the witches and wizards went about their business. One particular pair of wizards caught his attention. One, a tall, distinguished-looking gentleman, and what could only be his son. Ryou found himself staring, shocked, at the younger of the pair.   
  
"Malik?" 


	2. chapter 1

This is my Yugioh/ Harry Potter crossover. Feel free to flame me if you don't like it. But if you do flame me, could you make it a helpful flame? With reasons why you don't like it. Suggestions are always welcome. And I promise to take them seriously, even if I don't always use them. Last but not least. How long do you want these chapters? Please keep in mind, the longer the chapter the longer the update.  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura   
  
Ryou = Bakura  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.   
  
//Bakura - Ryou//  
  
\\Ryou - Bakura\\  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Malik?" Ryou whispered, shock covering his face. At second glance the young blond was obviously not his friend, but the resemblance was remarkable. Malik's skin was much darker than that of this pale youth's, most likely because of all that time spent in the hot Egyptian sun. Malik's hair was also quite a bit longer and wilder. And where this boys eyes were grayish-blue, Malik's hinted more towards lavender.  
  
"I don't get what we're doing here." The boy growled irritably at his father.  
  
"Now Draco," He sounded vaguely amused. "Do you really have anything better to do? Or are you in that much of a hurry to get back and study."   
  
Draco just snorted and turned his attention to glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. This of course was only a cause of amusement for his father. "To tell you the truth," He murmured. "I brought you here to pick up your birthday present."  
  
And like flicking a light switch Draco's face lit up. "You remembered." He gasped.  
  
"Of course I remembered." he chuckled.  
  
Interested Ryou moved to follow them. //What do you think you're doing?// Bakura growled.  
  
\\Following them?\\Ryou replied innocently.  
  
//I don't suppose I could convince you not to.// annoyance warred with amusement.  
  
\\Nope!\\ Ryou announced cheerfully.   
  
//Why are you following them anyway?//  
  
\\Have you noticed\\He began thoughtfully, seemingly avoiding the question. \\That Malik doesn't look the least bit like his sister?\\  
  
//So//  
  
\\And that a complete stranger looks almost exactly like him.\\He spoke over Bakura's answer. \\And this Draco and Malik even seem to share the same birthday. I'll bet their even the same age! It seems they have bit too much in common for it to be a coincidence.\\  
  
//All right, all right, you can follow them.// Sounding interested in spite of himself   
  
Ryou just grinned mentally and rounded a darkened corner. Coming face to face with a scowling Malik clone. "Why have you been following us?" A cold voice asked from behind him.  
  
Can anyone say 'Oops'?  
  
MWHAHAHAHA!!! I just had the immensely evil idea to leave it like that. Sorry! The next chapter will be longer, and I might revise this a bit. Also with review responses. *Yawn* I think I'll go to bed now. Happy reading!  
  
Amber of Heart~ Thanks!  
  
Dagger5~ Thank you,Yep this is the one and, I plan on it   
  
Lyn/Lin~ I'll try to make them longer, is this quick enough?  
  
Riye Link/ Reue~ Really? Oops! Sorry, left you another cliff hanger ;) 


	3. chapter 2

My first story, a YGO/HP crossover. Suggestions welcome. Flames accepted and acknowledged, but not necessarily commented on. Malik will show up soon. Fanart anyone?  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura   
  
Ryou = Bakura  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.   
  
//Bakura - Ryou//  
  
\\Ryou - Bakura\\  
  
Previously on YuGiOh! (Sorry! I just had to do that.)  
  
Ryou just grinned mentally and rounded a darkened corner. Coming face to face with a scowling Malik clone. "Why have you been following us?" A cold voice asked from behind him.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ryou froze, his eyes widened in shock. He turned his head back to look at Malfoy senior with illegally large eyes, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to believe that we just happened to be going in the same direction?" He asked innocently.   
  
Both Malfoys seemed startled at that, and their aim wavered briefly. Ryou just pouted and leaned against the alley wall, crossing his arms. Splitting a sulky glare between the two of them he managed to make himself look both adorable and harmless. So much so, that both Malfoy's lowered their wands.  
  
Bakura gave a derisive snort. //Fools.// Ryou just chuckled.  
  
"So, why were you following us?" Draco asked, pocketing his wand. Sounding more curious than hostile.  
  
Blushing Ryou bit his lip and looked at the ground, taking shy glances at Draco every so often. Draco looked decidedly amused. \\What do you think I should say, Bakura?\\ Ryou asked worriedly.   
  
//It shouldn't hurt to tell them the truth.//  
  
\\I guess\\ He said doubtfully. "Well." Ryou sighed. "The real reason I followed you was because you look an awful lot like my best friend."   
  
Draco appeared thoughtful while his father let out a small unnoticed gasp.  
  
"And I overheard that it was your birthday," Ryou let out a small smile. "Happy Birthday,"   
  
Draco nodded his thanks.   
  
"And seeing that it's also Malik's Birthday today I decided to use my powers as a Seer to find Malik, and I quote, 'His best birthday present ever'"  
  
Bakura snickered, //Stretching the truth a bit are we?//  
  
\\Only a little, I'm sure they don't need to know it was the Ring that really brought us here.\\ Ryou replied.  
  
"So you're a Seer?" Draco challenged. "Prove it."  
  
Ryou searched through his clothes. "Gee" He deadpanned. "I seem to have left my crystal ball at home."  
  
Draco just smirked and held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ryou Bakura. But everyone calls me Bakura."  
  
//Not everyone.//  
  
Draco turned to his father, "Would it be all right if Bakura joined us for dinner? That way he could show us what kind of Seer he really is."  
  
Malfoy looked at Ryou with a purely predatory smile, "Oh, I would love to have Mr. Bakura for dinner." He purred.  
  
Ryou leaned over to Draco with a whispered, "He's not gonna eat me, is he?"   
  
"And why don't you invite that friend you were talking about."   
  
Draco's shoulders shook with suppressed mirth as he listened to Bakura's muttered comments about his father eating him. "I bet he's inviting Malik just so he can start his own buffet." Bakura mock grumbled. Out loud, "I'm sorry sir but I don't think Malik will be able to make it. He's in Japan right now, so he's probably asleep."  
  
"Ah, that's too bad." Malfoy seemed genuinely disappointed. "Perhaps sometime tomorrow." He asked hopefully.  
  
"Mm, How about we meet you here in front of Gringotts in three days? That way Malik could have enough time to get here and adjust to the time change." Ryou suggested.  
  
"That's fine by me. And will you be making it to dinner Mr. Bakura?" Ryou nodded. "Good. Now hold on you two and I'll apparate us To Malfoy Manor." Draco grabbed on to his father's left arm while Ryou placed his hands on Draco's shoulders.  
  
And all three disappeared with a 'bang'.  
  
Next time: Dinner with the Malfoy's! Ryou sees something strange in the crystal ball. And Malik finds out he's not really an Ishtar.  
  
Are my chapters too short? Is this moving too slowly? Suggestions and criticism is welcome. This is my first story so I'm pretty much working by trial and error. Thanks for reading. Please review!  
  
Thank you to: Curtis Zidane Zirra, ruth 4 kai, and kaoru.   
  
I'm afraid updates are gonna slow. I'll have chapter 3 out by the end of the week. I'm going to be kind of busy until about mid January, but I'll try to make longer chapters and up date them at least once a week. 


End file.
